Speechless
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: They couldn't leave it like this- between them.You've left so speechless.Tag to Dark Side Of The Moon/Point Of No Return.


**Because I don't think it's been done and *swearing here kiddies* I fucking love this song :) xx**

**Lady Gaga- say what you want about her, she's got the lyrics down! and thre style and the clothes and the hair! Okay so she rocks, buutttt the fact she's in the charts, she is a talented actual hard working artist, she deserves the grease and glitter.**

**Summary: They couldn't leave it like this- between them. Tag to Dark Side Of The Moon/Point Of No Return. Spoilers.**

**Warning: swearing, angst. The song doesn't fit perfect...but ah, I wanted it.**

**Disclaimer: You know that I love you boy- hot like mexico.**

**Heerre we go.**

_I can't believe what you said to me_

_Last night when we were alone_

_You threw your hands up_

_Baby you gave up, you gave up_

"Dean..." Sam shook.

Dean's head turned down, he turned away from Sam.

"Dean please-you can't...you can't just..." Sam stopped, his breath caught. _Give up..._

_I can't believe how you looked at me_

_With your James Dean glossy eyes_

_In your tight jeans with your long hair_

_And your cigarette stained lies_

"Don't do this. Don't make a stupid choice, Dean _God, Please..."_

Dean glanced, eyes hard and unforgiving. His choice made, he wasn't changing his mind.

Fear drifted over Sam. The look of stony resign on Dean's face.

"No" Sam gasped. "NO! They lie! Dean, all they've done is lie to us! You can't _trust _them! You can't _go _with them!"

Dean set his jaw.

"They are _not _angels, they're tainted...and wrong and-and _stained. _Please"

_Could we fix you if you broke?_

_And is your punch line just a joke?_

_I'll never talk again_

_Oh boy you've left me speechless_

_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

"The first thing he'll do is kill me...if that's what you wanted, why don't you take the knife while I'm sleeping-"

"I'm getting some securities first, keeping you, Bobby, and Lisa and Ben out of the way. Safe"

Sam nodded, angry. "You can't believe anything they say. Look what they did to me..." Sam reached his hand out, this parallel talking was stupid, he was his goddamn brother, he was there for him. "When he's done with you, you think you'll be in any state to-to do anything! To even be a brother...he'll _break you!"_

_I can't believe how you slurred at me _

_With your half wired broken jaw_

_You popped my heart seams_

_On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams_

"You know when you _promised _me, that we'd do this together...that we'd never say yes..." Sam opened his mouth.

"I believed you" He whispered. Eyes closing in defeat. "I believed and I wanted to believe so bad..."

When Sam's eyes opened, Dean was just looking at him. Set jaw and steel eyes.

How was he supposed to change Dean's mind? When his brother wouldn't even talk.

Sam's neck tipped back, heavy, tears spilling down his face.

_I believed in everything...for you-with you. We _won't _ever get a happy ending huh?_

_I can't believe how you looked at me_

_With your Johnnie Walker eyes_

_He's gonna get you and after he's through_

_There's gonna be no love left to rye_

A bottle of Johnny Walker Blue won't fix things now.

Can't hide in a bottle, you only get cut.

"Michael's gonna' burn through you, through me...doesn't matter who's safe- whatever it takes, whoever it takes...then what's left?"

Dean blinked.

_And I know that it's complicated_

_But I'm a loser in love_

_So baby raise a glass to mend_

_All the broken hearts_

_Of all my wrecked up friends_

Dean picked up his duffle, not saying another word to Sam.

"Won't you even talk to me?...Say _goodbye?" _Sam choked.

Dean did pause at that, frozen, just for a second and he reached into his bag, his makeshift home and laid something on the bed, his chin downward. No eyes setting on Sam now...

_I'll never talk again_

_Oh boy you've left me speechless_

_You've left me speechless so speechless_

_I'll never love again,Oh friend you've left me speechless_

_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

"Dean....Dean! Please...please-just...DON'T! It's a trap! It's always been a trap! You _know _better Dean, please! Look what I did...what it cost- you _can't-"_

Dean's neck turned, Sam saw half of Dean's face as it caught the light, his feet another step toward the door, to walking out forever.

Again.

"What else can I do?" Dean said. Gravelly and deep, like he was swallowing a lump and Sam's lungs rushed empty.

_Hooow?_

_Haaaa-oooo-wow?_

_H-ooow?_

_How?_

_Haaaa-oooo-wow?_

_H-ooow?_

_How?_

"No-no...no...noNO!DEAN!" Sam ran, body sprang forward as he pushed, pure adrenaline, a rush of feeling propelling him forward on awkward shaky limbs.

Dean swung the door shut just as Sam met.

His shaking hands hit the wood, pounded in fists and he leant his forehead down, his chest constricting.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't see but the blurred outline of his feet.

The impalas engine gunned and Sam tensed at the rumbled that ran through his fingers.

"No"

_And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to_

_Would you give it all up?_

_Could I give it all up for you?_

This is what he was raised to do, _protect your brother_, _Go Dean Now! _

How was he supposed to not listen? To ignore his natural grain. Didn't need Dad to tell him to keep Sammy safe and he would

Sam thought he was doing the right thing walking out and icing Lilith.

Well...maybe this wasn't right, trusting angels and signing in blood, but he was going to because...really? What was left?

He didn't want to see Sam burn, and this way...maybe Sam would get his heaven.

_You've both been here before._

Peace.

"Sorry Sammy"

_And after all the boys and girls that we've been through_

_Would you give it all up? Could you give it all up?_

_If I promise boy to you_

_That I'll never talk again_

"Please...please come back..." Sam mumbled, arms wrapped around his knees pulled up tight, close to his chest.

"I'll be good...I swear...Dean I _swear"_

_And I'll never love again_

_I'll never write a song, won't even sing along_

_I'll never love again_

_So speechless_

Something shimmered, glinted as it was angled on the bed and Sam stopped.

Dean had left that-something...

With great speed and strength Sam didn't know he had, he frantically grasped himself up and sped toward the bed, almost collapsing when he touched the object.

The chipped peice of sword.

Why would Dean give him this? It was used for killing ange-

Sam's eyes widened. He squeezed the metal, ignoring the bite as it dug in his flesh.

Something scrunched, fluttered to the ground and Sam looked.

Paper.

A note?

_You left me speechless, so speechless_

_Why you so speechless, so speechless?_

_Will you ever talk again?_

Why would Dean leave like _that- _left _this _for Sam...why-

_Sam-_

_Take it with you._

Sam's eyes watered and in the dim lighting he saw words printed on the back of the sheet and turned it over.

_Oh boy, why you so speechless?_

_You've left me speechless_

_Some men may follow me_

_But you choose death and company_

_Sam-_

_Run._

Breath caught in Sam's throat, his heart felt like it dropped to his knees.

_Why you so speechless?_

_Oh oh oh_

**Dum dum.**

**One note- yeah...I don't want them to say yes, but apparently my fingers type different to what I yell at em. eeh.**

**But yes...they shouldn't say yes- that would just- NO!...NO! x**

**Dean's got something planned tho. Damn!**


End file.
